French Lessons
by Historyexplorer12
Summary: Remus has to tutor Lucius in French for their class. How will it go? Warning: Slash Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to JKR!**

**Warning: slash**

"Mr. Lupin, stay a moment will you please?" his French professor called him aside as everyone was leaving.

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up," Remus said to James and Sirius, who had walked on without realizing he was not with them. When they did, they stopped and looked back at him.

Shrugging at his reuest, they turned and went on to lunch.

"Oui Professeur?" he went to the teacher's desk with his books in his arms.

"Remus, you are getting straight A's in this class. I know the only reason you are taking it is to keep your heritage."

"C'est exact, Professeur."

"There is a student who is doing poorly in the class, and I was hoping you would be willing to tutor him after classes."

Recognizing the seriousness of the situation, Remus turned to English, "Who is it, Professor?"

**"**Lucien Malfoy."

"Lucius?" Remus took a moment to quietly process this information, "But his family name is French!"

"I know that. But his father has threatened to disown him if his grades don't improve soon. Are you willing to tutor Monsieur Malfoy?"

"Ce serait un honneur, le Professeur," Remus bowed slightly, "Is that all?"

"Yes. Oh, Remus! Tell no one. Wouldn't want any the news getting back to his father that his son is being tutored by the son of his enemy."

"Oui Professeur. When and where can I meet him for the first lesson?"

"Eight o'clock, Seventh Floor, in room 7C. It has never been used to teach a class in, as it is one of the many rooms that go unused here at Hogwarts. Everything in the room may be used at your or Mr. Malfoy's disposal."

"I will be there promptly at eight. Merci, Professeur!" and he ran off to lunch, happy to be useful.

* * *

That night, right at eight o'clock, Remus opened the door to room 7C to find his professor and Lucius already there.

"I am not late..." He checked his watch.

"No, you are not, Mr. Lupin. We are early. Do you have everything you require?"

"Oui, I think so," he checked the books, his own, that were in his arms, "Yes, I have everything. Lucius," he nodded, shifting his books around to free a hand, "I'm Remus."

Lucius just grunted, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Well," their professor stood up, "I should be going. Can you boys find your way back to your dorms from here?"

"Yes, Professor, thank you."

"Then I will leave you to it," the door clicked shut.

* * *

"How much do you know?" Remus sat patiently on the bench beside Lucius.

"I know I should be with Snape plotting the end of the Marauders," Lucius snarled.

Remus smiled, not letting this phase him. He was used to it, and a lot worse, anyway.

"You can do that after we're done. Let's start easy: our numbers up to ten."

"I know my numbers, Lupin. I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were. These are just the basics. Repeat after me: zéro."

"Zero," Lucius struggled, looking at the number that Remus had drawn on the parchment in front of them.

"No, watch me. Watch my mouth. Zéro."

* * *

After two hours of struggling, Remus sighed and shut his book. They had only gotten up to the number five, and even then it wasn't perfect. But they were both tired after all their work.

"Tomorrow at eight, Malfoy. Be here."

This arrangement went on for four months. During which time the boys got to know each other better. So much better that they started having feelings for each other. So they began a little game during their lessons.

For every right pronunciation of a word, Lucius would get a kiss as a reward.

This night was no different.

"Let's try some terms for people you know: frère."

"Frère. Brother," kiss.

"Very good," kiss, "Soeur."

"Soeur. Sister," another kiss.

"Mère."

"Mère. Mother," kiss.

"Père."

"Père. Father."

"Excellent! Phrases now. Translate: Vous serez mon petit ami?"

"Will you be my-" Lucius hesitated, then looked into the French-to-English dictionary for the word "petit ami," "boyfriend?" as Remus grinned at him, "O-Oui... Oui. Oui, oui!" he was startled however when Remus leaned closer to him.

"Puis-je vous embrasser?" the request was so quiet Lucius almost didn't hear it.

"Oui," his answer matched the tone of the boy beside him.

Then their lips met. It wasn't their first kiss, but they both knew that it was the start of something great.

**Translations:**

Oui Professeur? = Yes Professor?

C'est exact, Professeur = That is correct, Professor

Monsieur = Mister

Ce serait un honneur, le professeur = It would be an honor, Professor

Merci, Professeur = Thank you, Professor

Zèro = zero

Frère = brother

Soeur = sister

Mère = mother

Père = father

Vous serez mon petit ami?= Will you be my boyfriend?

Puis-je vous embrasser? = Can I kiss you?

Oui = Yes

**I used Google Translate for the translations, so I am sorry if any of them are wrong!**


End file.
